


You Better Kiss The Boy (or Girl)

by wintershelter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Double Date, Episode: s03e02 The Powers That Be, F/F, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: “So, that wasn't how I expected that evening would go at all.” Clary chuckled.“Really? So it wasn't your plan to watch two of your exes hook up together while you were hooking up with your exes' ex?” Maia snorted. “That was my plan all along.”The Jimon and Claia double date fic.





	You Better Kiss The Boy (or Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I can't believe Claia and Jimon went on a double date in this episode of Shadowhunters! I mean, Clary literally was sitting next to Maia asking her personal questions and thinking about her naked while Simon and Jace were sitting across the table from them and spent the whole time bickering like an old married couple. Also I legit SCREAMED when Simon canonically said it's only a matter of time before he sleeps with Jace, like I'm SHOOK... No one on this show is straight and that is the goddamn beautiful truth.
> 
> Title from the song "Kiss the Boy" by Keiynan Lonsdale, which I've been listening to on repeat all evening. It's a total bop so go give it a listen!

Maia couldn't believe how this evening was turning out to be. Maia had taken Simon to this restaurant to do something nice for him after everything he'd done to save her from the Seelie Queen. It was complete happenstance that Clary and Jace had ended up seated next to them, though Maia found out that Jace had called Simon earlier for restaurant advice, so it wasn't a complete coincidence.

They evening had been going okay. They were all friends to varying degrees and ordered some appetizers and cocktails together. Maia had thought it a little weird Clary had asked her what happened to her clothes when she transformed but went with it, but besides that oddly personal question, the group stuck to small talk and some gentle ribbing.

“It's not too hard to remember the runes. You just stick to your favorites.” Jace explained, listing a few of the ones he preferred.

“Still,” Maia continued, “I don't think I'd want my whole body covered in tattoos.”

“Says the girl with the butterfly tattoo.” Jace commented.

“Butterfly tattoo? I didn't know you had a tattoo.” Clary said, perking up.

“Well, it's not really in a public place, so...” Maia trailed off taking another sip of her margarita.

Clary looked at Maia, looking her up and down. Clary visibly shook herself after a moment and gave Maia a smile. “Right.” She nodded, looking away and focusing on her entree.

Maia furled her eyebrows, because _did Clary just give her a once over?_

She caught Clary's eye and watched as the redhead blushed furiously and yep, Clary had one hundred percent just checked her out.

_Interesting._

Maia tilted her head, feeling a little bemused. “What was that, Clary?”

Clary tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. “What was what? What you and Jace did or didn't do is none of my business.” Clary picked up her cocktail and took a long sip.

Maia narrowed her eyes, not buying it. She shared a look with Simon who gave her a helpless shrug in response.

At the moment the waiter came over with more drinks.

“Thank you,” Clary said, exchanging her now empty glass for a freshly made daiquiri.

“You're welcome, enjoy the rest of your date.” The man said, placing his tray under his arm and walking away.

Clary waited until he was out of earshot before letting out a giggle. “The waiter thinks we're on a double date.”

“I mean it's not too far off.” Simon observed. “We've all pretty much dated one another at some time or other. I mean I've been with you and Maia, I figure it's only a matter of time before I sleep with Jace, I guess.”

Jace had been swallowing back some alcohol immediately started choking. Simon pounded him on the back, while Clary and Maia looked on concerned.

“You okay there, tough guy?” Clary asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, I'm- I'm good.” Jace cleared his throat and then rounded on Simon. “What the fuck, Simon?”

“What'd I do?” Simon asked defensively.

“You just said you want to sleep with me.”

“Well, I- I mean, it's not like I'm _going_ to sleep with you... Not that I wouldn't.” Simon backtracked, waving his hands in front of himself as he tried to explain. “I mean, you're insanely attractive, but I was just saying that-”

Jace put a hand up to stop Simon's babbling. “Simon, can I talk to you for a minute?” He asked calmly.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Simon agreed nervously, as Jace all but pulled him from his chair in the direction of the bathroom.

Maia looked between the two empty chairs. “What just happened?”

“I think there's a ninety-nine percent chance Simon and Jace are going to bone.”

“That's what I got from that conversation too.” Maia nodded, glad they were on the same page. “Though I honestly didn't think they liked each other.”

“Simon's always had a thing for Jace from the start but I didn't know Jace reciprocated. He always keeps his feelings close to the vest.”

Maia hummed thoughtfully. “You know who else keeps their feelings _close to the vest_?”

Clary shook her head.

“You.”

Clary looked at Maia in confusion. “I don't know what you mean.”

“You've been checking me out all evening. And besides, the whole asking about me naked thing and the blush you got on your face when you thought about where my tattoo was... it wasn't exactly subtle, Clary.” Maia teased with a smile.

Clary's said blush came back full force. “No, I- I haven't been... checking you out.”

“You didn't?” Maia asked, shifted her body a bit closer, she licked her lips and didn't miss the way Clary's eyes flitted to her lips. “'Cause I'm pretty sure you did.”

Clary swallowed, forcing herself to look back at her eyes. “I think you're mistaken.”

“Really? And what if I said I liked you back.”

“I- uh...” Clary trailed off, seeming a bit dumbstruck by the turn of events.

Maia raised an eyebrow. “Clary, Simon and Jace are probably making out in the bathroom right now and you can't even give me an articulate answer.”

Clary straightened herself up in her chair and let out a frustrated breath. “Fuck it.”

She put her hands on either side of Maia's face and slowly leaned toward her. Maia met her halfway, their soft lips touching in a chaste kiss. Clary pulled back after a few seconds and opened her eyes, still only inches from Maia's face. Maia smiled and Clary couldn't help grinning back.

“I knew you checked me.” Maia said smugly.

Clary playfully shoved Maia's shoulder. “Well, you're smoking hot Maia. When I first met you at the Jade Wolf, I was shocked.”

Maia thought back to their first meeting. “I thought you were just jealous I was with Simon.”

Clary shook her head. “Simon and I are just friends now, but I was jealous he landed someone like you, especially after I got to see how cool of person you are.”

Maia scrunched up her nose at the complement. “Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself.”

Clary grabbed Maia hand and stroked her thumb across it. Maia couldn't help but pressing forward for another kiss. This one lasted a bit longer, but was still relatively quick seeing as they were still in public.

“I wasn't expecting that.” Simon said as he and Jace walked back to the table.

Maia snorted. “You two don't own the monopoly on kissing.”

“What are you-” Jace started to protest before Clary cut him off.

“Your hair is an absolute mess.” Clary pointed out and then gestured to Simon's neck. “And, Simon's got a hickey the size of Mars.”

Simon immediately put a hand to his neck and if he wasn't a vampire he would probably be blushing.

“We're surprised you two came back at all. We figured you were making good on your promise of sleeping with each other and that we'd seen the last of you.”

“Believe me, I tried.” Jace said.

“Well, we couldn't just leave Clary and Maia here alone.” Simon shot back.

“They were kissing too.”

“You didn't know that.”

“You two bicker like a married couple.” Maia said, entranced by the back and forth. “The truth was right in front of me the whole time.”

Clary nodded and patted Maia's thigh. “The more you know.”

“Speaking of, what happened while we were in the bathroom to make you two hit it off?” Simon asked.

“Clary's been checking Maia out all dinner, Simon.” Jace interjected.

“What?” Clary exclaimed, looking between Jace and Maia. “Was it really that obvious?”

“Not to me.” Simon said honestly.

Jace rolled his eyes. “That's cause you're oblivious.”

“Okay,” Maia blurted out. “We're leaving because I fear if we stay any longer, you two are gonna hatefuck on the table.”

“I don't hate Simon.” Jace protested, before looking down abruptly like he hadn't meant to say that.

Simon looked at Jace fondly and Clary felt a smile tug at her lips. “Well, in any case, we'll leave you to it.” Clary placed some money on the table and stood up, offering her arm out to Maia.

Maia followed suit and got to her feet, grabbing Clary's hand in hers. “Thanks for dinner boys, we'll see you later.”

Clary threw a quick thumbs up at Simon before he turned back to Jace.

As the girls started to walk away they heard Simon ask, “Did you want to order dessert?”

“What does dessert entail?” Jace asked with a suggestive lilt to his voice.

“Oh my God, I meant actual dessert, to _eat_.”

Clary and Maia cackled as they lost the rest of the conversation as they left the restaurant.

“So, that wasn't how I expected that evening would go at all.” Clary chuckled.

“Really? So it wasn't your plan to watch two of your exes hook up together while you were hooking up with your exes' ex?” Maia snorted. “That was my plan all along.”

Clary leaned into Maia and laughed again. “You're so funny.”

“Well, that's exactly what happened.” Maia said with a shrug.

“It sounds a bit ridiculous when you put it like that.” Clary said, side stepping a puddle on the sidewalk.

Maia tugged on Clary's arm and pulled her into an alley. She pressed Clary against the brick wall and leaned close. “Is it a bit ridiculous when I put it like this?”

Clary groaned as Maia pressed a hard kiss to her lips. Clary wrapped her arms around Maia pulling her closer, opening her mouth to let Maia's tongue slip in. The two of them held each other, languidly kissing until a car drove past the alleyway they were pressed together in. Maia pulled back and tucked a strand of Clary's hair behind her ear.

“So, what next?” Clary asked a little breathlessly.

Maia pursed her lips in thought. “We'll we could go out for more drinks... Or we could go back to my place.”

Clary leaned closer and pressed a line of kisses up Maia's jaw. “Well, I've already had a cocktail or two at the restaurant.” Clary said between kisses. “So, I'm thinking your place.”

Maia hummed in agreement. “Sounds good to me."

“Any chance I'll get to see that butterfly tattoo?” Clary asked hopefully.

Maia put her mouth to Clary's ear. “Only if you play your cards right.”

Clary's pupils were blown wide as Maia pulled back to look at her. “Okay,” Clary nodded. “Lead the way.”

Maia kissed Clary on the forehead and grabbed her hand again as they walked in the direction of her apartment.

This may not have been the night any of them had planned, but all in all, neither of them would have it either way. And as Maia squeezed Clary's hand a little tighter, she dared think it might be the start of something beautiful.

 


End file.
